oh god
by this gurl is mad
Summary: This is a torchwood story gwens upset jacks there to comfortOK IF YOU DONT LIKE SEX THEN DONT READ IT SIMPLE AS OKK


Oh god jack screamed

Gwen looked over to see jack laid down by himself Gwen was a bit worried she was the only other person on the hub so what the hell was jack doing.

Then jack got up and showed Gwen what he was doing

She smiled he had fallen and broken his watch he was a little bit angry and seeing Gwen's smiling face did not help

"What you smiling for?"

"Oh sorry jack I don't really no" her face dropped and she remembered the pain and what was happening to her

"Shit sorry Gwen" jack ran over to her pulling her into his arms

"No jacks its fine I just don't want to go back there please don't make me"

"Gwen I why would I "

Gwen stooped crying as her phone rang it was ryhs "yeah hi baby I will be out again tonight so yeah bye"

He didn't even give Gwen chance to talk back but that was what it was like now Gwen and rhys never in at the same time he was always off out as he said that Gwen was never in so what was the point. I t made her feel like shit this wasn't what she wanted she wanted a loving relaship with ryhs but it wasn't happening. Jack kept hugging her"Gwen"

She looked up at him "what?"

"What's going on why don't you want to go home?"

she looked up again and said"well jack me and ryhs just haven't been getting on at all he says that what's the point in waiting in as I am never there and he would rather get pissed then we sped time with me and I don't like been alone"her face droped again and she started to cey once more

"hey hey shhh gwen "he looked at her then moved her closer and kissed her softly

"w w what are you doing jack"

"oh sorry "jack moved away well he tried to but gwen hled him where he was and she was thinking about how her an ryhs never did anything nower days so she gave in and kissed him back soflty. He held her resting his hand on her bum she intern was resting her hand oh his jck slowly unbuttoned her genes she smiles as he ran his hands over her back feeling this touch made her feel alive and awake again she took of his top and kissed his chest.She could feel something hard rubbing alon her stmuke she knew what it was and she giggled in her head. By this point jack ahd taken her top off and was kissing her nipples Slowly Woking down to her belly then coming back to her neck where he stayed as he knew she liked it. H e could feel her skin hot and he felt so horney when she moved down him kissing his chest then moving down and coming back up just as he had done. Then gwen put her hands down jacks pants and played around she heard a little moan from jack and smiled as he was doing the same. she then started to work down again. this time removing jacks pants and pushing him so he sat on the desk she then made looked up to him looking at her. And start to lick around the top of his cock then letting her tongue roll down his cock watching him looking at her he's face full of pleasure. The she saw his face trying t hold it in she played wround the top for a little more and that was it for jack. He came she carried on liking up what had just flowed form inside then she popped back up he kissed her bring her never.

"well"

"well what"gwen asked still smiling at what had just happened but she wouldn't smile for long as jack had put her on the desk and she raped her legs around him. And her started to thrust her deep and long her moans could be hared for miles

"harder jack"she shouted at the top of her voice. He continued to thrust getting faster and more intense. As Gwen came she scrammed jacks name and moment later jack came and scrammed Gwen's name. They both lay there panting and sweet dripping of them. Jack took Gwen's hand and led her into the bedroom she followed and forgot that she was naked but then again so was he and she slapped his bum. He tuned round and kissed her them he laid on the bed Gwen joined him. He put his arm around Gwen and she slowly drifted off to sleep. He found it sweet as she just cruled into him.


End file.
